Wie ich bin
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: Wie kann die Freundschaft einen Menschen wirklich verändern? Welche Auswirkungen hat die Freundschaft auf das Leben eines Menschen? Elphaba macht sich Gedanken über die Veränderungen in ihrem Leben.


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir, deswegen ich borge sie mir auch nur von Gregory Maguire und Stephen Schwartz aus. Auch die Rechte an dem wunderbaren Lied „WIE ICH BIN" gehören mir nicht, es ist auch aus WICKED.

Ich habe leider im Moment für meine deutschen WICKED-Fanfics, es soll noch ein paar dieser Fanfics geben, keinen Betareader, daher sind alle Rechtsschreib- und Grammatikfehler meine Schuld. Ich kann mich einfach nicht für eine Rechtschreibung entscheiden und Kommas setz ich nach Gefühl, so mal als Entschuldigung angemerkt.

**Ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk ganz besonders für **

**TheGreenWitch (Julia) **

**und auch für alle anderen WICKED-Begeisterten.**

**FROHE WEIHNACHTEN und Vrolijk keerstfeest**

_**- WIE ICH BIN -**_

**Du warst da. Darum hab ich mich verändert.**

**Nur weil wir uns kannten,**

**bin ich heut, wie ich bin.**

Aber wie hatte die Freundschaft mit Glinda sie wirklich verändert?

Ganz Oz hielt sie für böse und endlich tot. Geschmolzen dank eines Eimers Wasser. Die Ozianer waren der Meinung gewesen, dass sie, die eine dunkle, schmutzige Seele hatte, durch klares Wasser zerstört werden könnte. Aber eingebracht hatte es ihr nur ein nasses Kleid und die Möglichkeit zu verschwinden. Denn warum sollte man nicht Legenden wahr werden lassen?

War das wegen ihrer Freundschaft passiert, dass man sie „getötet" hatte? Nein.

Diese Freundschaft zu Glinda hatte damit nichts zu tun.

Nicht wirklich.

Ihre Freundschaft war nicht der Grund. Aber wegen ihr konnte sie nicht mit gutem Gewissen dem Eimer Wasser entgegentreten. Glinda war immer in ihren Gedanken gewesen in diesem Moment, ihre alte Schulfreundin, die einzige, die, die versteckt mitanhören musste, wie sie geschmolzen, vernichtet, wurde.

Glinda war bei der Geburts- und Todesstunde der Bösen Hexe des Westens anwesend gewesen. Beide Male eher unfreiwillig. Aber sie war dabei gewesen und hatte Elphaba Kraft gegeben.

Naja und wenn Elphaba wirklich ehrlich mit sich war, dann hatte sie Glinda damals vor all den Jahren nur eingeladen mit ihr in die Smaragdstadt zu kommen, weil sie ihre Freundin war und weil sie sich schuldig an Fiyero's verändertem Verhalten gegenüber Glinda fühlte. Irgendetwas Magisches war damals zwischen Fiyero und ihr passiert als sie das Löwenbaby vor dem ewigen Schweigen und einem Leben im Käfig bewahrt hatten.

Danach war er ganz verändert und genau _DAS_ hatte ihrer Freundin der Guten Glinda, damals noch Galinda Hochborn, Sorgen gemacht.

Elphaba hatte damals die Antwort, den Grund für Fiyero's Veränderung gekannt. War sie selbst es doch gewesen, der es seitdem genauso gegangen war. Ihre Gedanken waren damals nur noch um diesen einen Moment gekreist. Den Moment als sich ihre Hände trafen, eine flüchtige, zufällige Berührung, die doch alles verändert hatte. Dieser Moment hatte unbekannte Gefühle in Elphaba geweckt und anscheinend auch in Fiyero.

Aber die Wahrheit hatte sie Glinda nicht sagen, ihr nicht antun können. Wusste sie doch selbst damals nicht sein Verhalten wirklich zu deuten. Für sie war es damals so gewesen, dass sie sich in einige wenige Tagträume geflüchtet hatte in denen sie für Fiyero die schönste Frau gewesen war, eine die er liebte. Aber in der Realität hatte sie immer geglaubt, dass er nur mit Glinda, ihrer besten Freundin glücklich werden würde. Was hätte sie – so grün wie sie war – ihm wirklich geben können, außer ihrer Liebe?

Das man sich den, den man liebt nicht aussuchen konnte, dass hatte Elphaba immer gewusst. Aber Freunde, die konnte man sich aussuchen. Glinda hatte sie zu ihrer Freundin gemacht.

Und Elphaba hatte ihre Freundin wieder glücklich und vergnügt sehen wollen und genau deswegen hatte sie damals die sieben Worte gesagt, die der Anfang vom Ende gewesen waren. Nur hatte damals keiner von ihnen ahnen können, dass „Komm mit mir in die grüne Smaragdstadt" bedeuten würde, dass Oz von nun an eine böse Hexe, die Böse Hexe des Westens, haben würde. Das _SIE_ diese Hexe sein würde.

Die Geburtsstunde der bösen Hexe des Westens, der Glinda beigewohnt hatte. Oder war das etwas später passiert? Oder vielleicht war sie eigentlich vom Tag ihrer Geburt dazu bestimmt gewesen die böse Hexe zu sein? Elphaba wusste es nicht.

Sie hatte es nie geahnt. Ja, sie wusste zwar, dass sie immer etwas großes, bedeutendes sein wollte. Aber doch nur, weil sie wegen ihrer grünen Haut von fast allen verspottet wurde.

War es nicht Elphaba's freier Wille gewesen für die Ozianern die böse Hexe zu sein? War es nicht der Schmerz ausgelöst durch den Verlust geliebter Menschen gewesen, der sie zum böse sein getrieben hatte? War sie danach wirklich böse gewesen? Oder hatte sie nur geglaubt böse zu sein? Wie wurde dieses Böse überhaupt definiert? Wer stellte diese Regeln auf?

Regeln hatte es immer in Elphaba's Leben gegeben. Regel wie: Mach nicht schon wieder so einen Unsinn. Benimm dich. Pass auf deine Schwester auf und kümmere dich um sie. Anständige Menschen machen das nicht.

Irgendwann war sie dieser Regeln einfach satt gewesen, hatte sie nicht mehr eingehalten. Sie hatte alle Regeln und Konventionen über Bord geworfen und war das erste Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich frei gewesen. Wie gerne hätte sie damals ihre Freundin bei sich gehabt. Aber Glinda hatte sich gegen diese Freiheit und für ein Leben in Oz entschieden. Zwangsläufig mussten sie wieder aufeinander treffen und erkennen, dass sie nicht mehr dieselben Menschen waren, die sie einmal waren.

Die sie damals gewesen sind.

Damals als sie Freunde geworden waren.

Damals in Shiz.

Elphaba konnte sich noch gut an diesen Tag erinnern als sie sich wiedergesehen hatten und an _DAS _was danach passiert war. An die Folgen ihres Wiedersehens.

Sie war so verzweifelt und gedemütigt gewesen – damals im Kornfeld, auf ihrem Besen, in Kiamo Ko.

Mit einem Schlag hatte sie drei Menschen, die vielleicht wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben, verloren, Nessa, Fiyero und Glinda.

Der Betrug begangen von ihrer besten Freundin war schmerzhaft gewesen. Glinda hatte genau gewusst, wie man ihr am meisten wehtun konnte.

Nessarose Thropp, ihre Schwester, war ihre Achillesferse gewesen und genau dort hatte man Elphaba getroffen. Zerquetscht von einem fliegenden Haus würde nun auf ewig die letzte Erinnerung sein, die Elphaba an ihre kleine Schwester hatte.

Und Fiyero oder Dr. Dillamonth?

Besonders was ihren geliebten Fiyero betraf würde Elphaba wohl auf ewig Schuldgefühle wegen _DEM_ was sie ihm angetan hatte, haben. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er ihr irgendwann wirklich vergeben konnte. Auch wenn er immer wieder beteuerte, dass ihm die Verwandlung in eine Vogelscheuche keine Probleme machte, war es für sie doch schwer zu glauben. Wer war schon gerne eine Vogelscheuche, wenn er in Wirklichkeit ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut war?

Wer war schon gerne grün, wenn er lieber geliebt sein würde?

Gedankenverloren stand Elphaba am Fenster der kleinen Hütte, die von nun an ihr neues Zuhause sein würde und blickte hinauf zum Himmel.

Sie war so weit weg von allem.

Weit weg von der Smaragdstadt und den Ozianern.

Weit weg von Glinda.

Nur der Himmel war der gleiche wie in der Smaragdstadt. Elphaba stellte sich vor, dass auch Glinda jetzt am Fenster stand und in den Himmel hinaufsah.

Vielleicht dachte ihre Freundin jetzt auch an sie?

Vielleicht vermisste Glinda sie auch?

Elphaba wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie alles für eine Chance geben würde ein letztes Mal mit Glinda zu sprechen. Es gab noch soviel ungesagtes zwischen den beiden Freundinnen. So viele Worte waren unausgesprochen geblieben und würden es wohl auf ewig bleiben.

Es gab kein Zurück.

Nicht nach Oz.

Nicht in die Smaragdstadt.

Nicht in ihr altes Leben.

Nicht zu Glinda.

Die Böse Hexe des Westens konnte nicht zurückkehren, Elphaba konnte es nicht. Was würde ihr Erscheinen, die „Wiederauferstehung" des Bösen bedeuten? Nur neuen Hass würde es schüren und Elphaba hatte Angst, dass ihre Freundin dann wirklich eine Dummheit machen und sich vor sie stellen würde.

Noch ein Leben konnte und wollte sie nicht zerstören.

Lieber ließ sie Glinda und ganz Oz in dem Glauben, dass ein kleines Mädchen, diese Dorothy, es geschafft hatte mit einem Eimer Wasser einen Menschen zu schmelzen zu bringen. Sollten doch alle glauben, dass die Böse Hexe nicht mehr existierte. Aber hatte sie jemals wirklich existiert?

Wer war sie wirklich gewesen? War sie es jemals wert gewesen, dass man sie beachtete? Das man sie in den Arm nahm und beschützte vor dem Bösen in der Welt? Das Böse, was sie am Ende selbst sein sollte?

Was hatte Glinda einmal gesagt? Bedauernswerter Engel.

War sie das? Elphaba sah sich nicht als Engel, sah sich nicht als Mensch, nur als ein Etwas.

Ein Etwas, dass böse Dinge getan hatte.

Aber auch ein Etwas, dass Glinda's Freundin gewesen war.

Und da fiel ihr auch wieder das ein, was sie doch sehr bedrückte. Es gab eine Sache, die Elphaba wünschen ließ noch einmal die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.

Wie oft hatte sie zu wünschen gewagt?

Zu oft

Aber es waren kleine, besondere Wünsche gewesen. Ihr größter war und blieb nicht mehr wegen ihrer grünen Haut gehasst und als Außenseiterin behandelt zu werden.

Fiyero und Glinda hatten beide auf ihre Art versucht ihren Wunsch Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

Fiyero's Liebe ließ sie für den Moment schön und geliebt sein.

Glinda's Freundschaft hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben dazu zu gehören.

Aber auch aus jedem Traum musste man zwangsläufig erwachen. Wünsche waren nur zum wünschen da. Sie blieben auf ewig unerfüllt. Zumindest die Wünsche von Elphaba Thropp, der bösen Hexe des Westens und Freundin der Guten Glinda.

Elphaba hatte sich nie wirklich bei ihrer Freundin entschuldigen können. Für nichts was sie ihr angetan hatte. Nicht dafür, dass sie ihr den Freund weggenommen hatte, nicht für die Ohrfeige im Kornfeld. Nicht für ihr Verhalten vor all den Jahren in Shiz. Nicht dafür, dass sie sie alleine gelassen hatte. Damals beim Zauberer oder jetzt.

Elphaba hoffte aber, dass Glinda ihr auch verziehen hatte, so wie sie es schon vor Jahren getan hatte. Es gab nichts, woran sie einander die Schuld geben konnten. Beide hatten damals ihre Entscheidungen getroffen und würden nun auf ewig mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Auch wenn diese Konsequenzen bedeuteten, dass Elphaba ihre Freundin niemals mehr wieder sehen konnte.

Diese Freundschaft damals hatte ihr so viel bedeutet, Glinda war ihre erste und einzige Freundin gewesen und würde es für immer bleiben.

Auch wenn es damals in Kiamo Ko ein Abschied auf ewig gewesen war, so würde sie niemals das wunderbare Geschenk vergessen, dass Glinda ihr gemacht hatte.

Ihre Freundschaft.

**Du warst da. Darum hab ich mich verändert.**

**Und ich hab mich, denk ich, zum Bessren verändert.**

**Nur weil wir uns kannten,**

**weil wir uns kannten,**

**weil wir uns kannten, **

**bin ich heut, wie ich bin.**

**ENDE**

**Ich wünsch euch alles Gute in 2009 und ****gelukkig nieuwjaar.**


End file.
